The Only Queen That Can Be Saved
by Alice Cianala
Summary: Elaynna Was just married to John, the Prince in Kellergh. She loves him, but hes gone to war within just a few weeks of marriage. She is now a sixteen year old queen with a new life and a fewe surprises along the way. SURPRISES START IN CHAPTER 1!


A/N: Hey everyone. I haven't written a fanfic in almost forever. So R&R! thanks!

_**Shailyn**_

_**Dearest Elaynna,**_

_**My love, I fear I cannot write much more than brief for this war is taking quite a bit longer than expected. I miss you with all the love I have in my heart. I hope your feeling better and that as soon as I return, we can run our kingdom together in matrimonial bliss. **_

_**The war is going well, we gained victory in the battle of Raliergh. Eighty of our soldiers were killed and seventeen were injured. It saddens me to have to say this my dear, but one of the dead was Garlin, our advisor. I know this shall bear great burden upon you, but as queen you must tell his wife, Ophelia, and his three children, Lillian, Bram, and Leah. I know how hard it will be, but you are strong and will hopefully manage. I love you dear. I bid thee fair well for now.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**John**_

This was like many letters from John to me. IT frightening to know your entire heart is fighting a battle for a kingdom he never wanted until recently. i know of Garlin and how much of a sincere friend he was to John and I. I was also very fond of Ophelia and their daughter Lillian. She was only a year younger than I am after all. She did not want to tell them. I know it was very un-queen like, but I just couldn't bare to see the look on Lillian and Ophelia's faces when they hears of Garlin's death, so I sent Grelan, another advisor of ours, go on and tell his family.

Goodness! My stomach aches with pain. It must be me missing John. How I miss our conversations that lasted from dusk until dawn. Every night before he left after we made love, we conversed all night. He was only home with me in the castle seven days after our wedding before we became aware of the war. Ten days later, he announced he was leaving to accompany his kingdoms soldiers. He refused to allow his countrymen to fight and he get all the glory for the success. That's the path his father followed; he refused to be like his father, he refused to be self-indulged. That's what I love about him most. He left twelve days after the announcement and has written me as much as he can while he is away. Its been almost an entire month since his departure and I miss him greatly. My goodness I'm going to be sick again. BLEHHH!

After I became sick i summoned the village healer, Holmen. She's an herbal healer with a gracious heart. I had hoped that Holmen could give me an herbal remedy for my intestinal issue. She came to the castle to speak with me.

"Well my dear you are not ill" , she told me.

"Well if I'm not ill than why have I been acting so ill?", I simply asked her. I had thought she was going to tell me it was nerves but I was mistaken.

"My dear your best interest is to letter your husband and request his immediate return…"

"Why?!?! Am I deathly bedded?"

"No dear, your expecting." Holmen said casually.

"Oh…"I was very confused at this point. "Expecting what?"

"A baby, Child. Your expecting a baby!" I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say or so. I just got married how can I be having a child?

I completely lost my head, "Oh no! This can not be! I can not be! It is not time for this! I am merely a child! My husband is not here! What am I to do Healer?"

"Deary, I do not know what to tell you to do, but I advise that you notify your advisor at once to get the news to his royal Highness at once."

All I could do was look around the room hopelessly hoping that John would come in through the corridor, or that I would wake up and begin laughing with amusement at my silly dream. After Holmen left the corridor, I reread John's letters and began to sob for now he would never forgive me for him having to leave the war and his soldiers. I sobbed until my body could sob no more and fell asleep. I dreamt of how much of a happy time this would be if there wasn't a war going. I dreamt of my mother and father being here. I dreamt there was no war and that this was the most joyous day of my life. I dreamt of the way things were suppose to be…


End file.
